In His Footsteps
by withoutexpectations
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are out later than planned and worry about Draco's reaction when Albus is the one keeping his son out late.  A sequel and companion story to Multitasking.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series.

**Author's Note:** This is a companion story or sequel of sorts to Multitasking, which is mainly Harry/Draco. There is a tad of Harry/Draco at the end of this one.

"Albus, wait up already!" Panting, the two boys skidded to a halt in front of a large iron gate.

"He's going to be furious with me," Albus whispered, glancing down at his watch. 

"I'm only a few minutes late! He's probably asleep anyway, so don't worry." Scorpius Malfoy reached out to smooth a wild lock of Albus' hair that refused to lay flat. Albus frowned, his glasses crooked.

"He already thinks I'm a git. He thinks I've seduced you!" Scorpius laughed, earning him a slap on the arm. He pulled Al into his arms, hiding them from view behind the large gate posts.

"He likes you, whether he shows it or not. All fathers think their children are innocent, you know. Besides, it's your dad he's always feuding with. You've been lumped into the general Potter displeasure." With a wink, Scorpius bent down to give Al a deep kiss, his hands wandering lower to his arse. Albus wriggled free with a roll of his eyes.

"Not here, you prat. The last thing I need is to be seen molesting you outside your Dad's flat."

"Hey, I was the one doing the molesting!"

"Your dad could walk in on me tied to the bed and he'd still say that I seduced you." Albus pulled him close, burying his face into Scorpius' neck before stepping away.

"We should try it and see," Scorpius said with a smirk, leaning against the post with his hands in his pockets. Albus looked away. Even in the dark, Scorpius could see that he was blushing. That only excited him more.

"On the twelfth of never, Malfoy." Scorpius' grin turned predatory.

"You know, that's what you said when I tried to suck your cock in the library. If I recall, that little study session we had before exams was a bit more exciting than usual. I think those first years thought you were having convulsions." Albus, completely mortified, turned away.

"Night," he said quietly, taking off down the road in a huff. Scorpius jogged to catch up to him.

"Don't be such a prude."

"Don't be such a bastard!"

"I'll let you suck me off in the library in front of a bunch of first years," Scorpius offered, catching Al's arm and turning him around.

"You'll be lucky if I ever do that again," Al threatened. Scorpius opened his mouth in protest, but Al silenced all arguments with a kiss. Al was quite strong for his size, and he quickly over-powered Scorpius, who found himself backed against the brick of the wall outside his father's flat.

"For all the blushing you do, you sure are pushy," Scorpius muttered into Al's shoulder as Al worked the buttons loose on Scorpius' trousers.

"Malfoy, are you really complaining now?" Al's green eyes were bright in the darkness. Scorpius shook his head, leaning it back against the brick as Al's hand closed around his cock. That was why they worked so well together. Scorpius was a lot of talk and Albus was usually very quiet, but they brought out the opposite in each other. Albus was the sneakiest Slytherin Scorpius had ever met, and he'd fancied himself quite the Slytherin before he'd met Potter. The other Potter children were blazing Gryffindor idiots, intent on saving the world whether it needed it or not.

Albus bit into Scorpius' shoulder, working his cock with fast pulls. Scorpius, incoherent, held onto him for dear life, careening into his orgasm before either of them were ready to be done. Albus' eyes locked with Scorpius' as he knelt before the blond boy. Watching Scorpius' face, Al took Scorpius' half hard cock into his mouth, sucking away every bit of the mess. Scorpius groaned.

"You are the world's sneakiest bastard," Scorpius muttered, buttoning his trousers as Albus stood up.

"And you're very lucky," Albus replied with a grin. Snuggling into Scorpius' arms, Albus placed a careful kiss on his neck. Scorpius chuckled.

"Come inside. You can floo from there instead of walking by yourself to the Ministry's floo."

"You're prepared to face your father past curfew with your boyfriend, who happens to be a Potter?"

"I'll chance it." Scorpius pulled Al's face up for a sweet kiss before taking his hand. "Let's be quiet about it though."

The boys crept through the gate, up the stairs, and into the flat, holding back laughter as they clasped hands. Closing the door with care, Scorpius led Al through the sitting room to the hallway. The floo was at the end of the hall in the library, where Scorpius expected to find his father asleep on the couch waiting for him. He was surprised to see his father's bedroom door cracked open; the voices he heard surprised him even more.

"Potter, for the love of Merlin, will you get your arse clothed and out of here? Scorpius was supposed to be back twenty minutes ago!" Albus froze in front of Scorpius. Both of them shared identical looks of horror. Albus mouthed "Dad?" as his eyebrows disappeared under his fringe. All Scorpius could do was pinch the bridge of his nose, forcing all of the disturbing images out of his mind before he lost control.

"I can't find my trousers," the boys heard Harry say. There was a loud thud, some swearing, and another thud before the horror of it all got even worse.

"Will you get off me, you animal? Unless you want our sons to find out about this, I suggest you get moving." Draco's words caused both boys to cover their faces.

"Will I see you soon?"

"Just pop over next time your son decides to steal Scorpius and have his wicked way with him." The boys looked at one another, Scorpius fighting valiantly against the hysterical laughter that threatened to burst out of him. Albus mouthed "I told you so."

"So tomorrow night, then?"

"Fine, fine. Whenever the little tossers leave. I'll be here -" Draco's words were cut short when he stepped into the hallway, directly into Albus Potter.

"Evening, Dad," Scorpius said, his eyebrows raised as he appraised his father's disheveled state. He helped Albus up, amused that his boyfriend's face was redder than he'd ever seen it.

"Shit." Draco tried to straighten his shirt as Harry poked his head into the hall, his face frozen in shock.

"Well, I guess you aren't too worried about me being late," Scorpius said, trying to break the tension. All of it seemed unbearably funny as he watched the other three trying to hide their embarrassment.

"Scorpius, for once in your life, can you just let it go?" Draco looked wearily at his son, who had the Malfoy smirk fully in place.

"Er, well, we'll be going, I suppose." Harry stepped awkwardly around Draco, who continued to glare at Scorpius. In a moment of daring madness, Scorpius caught Albus' hand as Harry ushered him toward the library.

"At least say goodbye," he said before pulling Albus tight against him and kissing him deeply. When Albus finally pushed Scorpius away, they turned to meet their fathers' matching exasperated expressions.

"Night," Albus muttered before setting off down the hall. When the Potters had disappeared after throwing looks of adoration toward their Malfoy of interest, Draco put his arm around Scorpius' shoulders, leading him towards his bedroom.

"Mum is going to be disappointed that you've followed my footsteps down the Potter path," Scorpius told his father with a grin.

"No. She's highly upset that you've followed mine."


End file.
